pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Black and White Version
on White and Reshiram on Black]] Pokémon Black & White versions are the two new Generation V games. These games, like the other main games before them, will introduce new features to the Pokémon world while keeping similar features from past games as well. More information about these games will be revealed in the future. On Pokémon Sunday, they announced that Pokémon: Black and White versions will be on the Nintendo DS, but not on the upcoming 3DS system. The two new Pokémon games are expected to be in 3D and have had pictures of the Pokémon Center, outside in the road, inside of a cave, and a new battle scene, which features the two new Pokémon Zorua and Zoroark. It was announced that the game will be released in Japan on September 18, 2010. It may be released in America on April 1, 2011. Basic Info * you r a looser if u read thisThe first two Pokémon revealed in these games were Zorua and Zoroark. * New never before seen Pokémon are set to debut in these games. * Shiny Entei, Raikou and Suicune obtained from the 13th Movie will unlock the Zoroark event. * The Pokémon Centers have been expanded. The Poké Mart and the Global Terminal is now inside the Pokémon Center. * These will be the first Main Series games to include more than one car. * The three starters for these games are Tsutaja, Pokabu, and Mijumaru. * The games will be taking place in the brand new Isshu region. * The Pokémon will be given many new abilities and moves including Zoroark's new Illusion ability which is similar to Transform; Trickery, which can forsee an opponent's moves; and Claw Sharpen, which raises attack and accuracy. There is also the new attack Night Burst. * Zoroark has a special event with it having special moves that have to do with Movie 13: Phantom Champion Zoroark! * The protagonists are older than the others. * In battle sequences, the Pokémon will actually move slightly when you select a move and the camera will move when you attack. * People will actually run around the protagonist if he or she bumps into them and will show speech bubbles with small messages as he or she walks or runs by them, as seen in the May 15th Episode of Pokémon Sunday. * The Isshu Region is said to be very far away from the previous regions and that people have to take a boat or a plane to reach it. * The largest city in these games is Hiun City. * As shown on the map of Isshu there are two sets of mountains, one on each side of the region. This may suggest that Zekrom lives in one of these sets of mountains while Reshiram lives in the other. * Zekrom and Reshiram are two new Generation V Legendary Pokémon. * Zekrom is on the cover of Pokémon White and Reshiram is on the cover of Pokémon Black. * Zekrom will be a Dragon and Electric type while Reshiram will be a Dragon and Fire type. * This game has the first female professor, Professor Araragi, that has a Chiramii. * Reshiram and Zekrom, the legendaries, have to do with the Yin Yang symbol. * As said on PokeBeach, there may be a Green Cobra for the Dragon Trio of Isshu, either that or it could be posibly be Tsutaja final evolution since they are both based of snakes (unconfirmed). * Generation IV Pokémon will be able to be transferred to Black & White using a machine called Pokémon Transfer Machine. * It has been confirmed on Pokebeach, and through a video from Pokemon Sunday in the week of June 20th, that the first Gym of Isshu consists of Bug Type Pokemon. * It has been shown that pokemon might be able to follow you (sometimes). * Currently 28 new pokemon have been revealed. * "White High-Link" is some sort of link to the Internet where you can change your Trainer's avatar. Before the scene in the video is shown, there is a gathering of other Trainers, so it may have to do with online or wireless multiplaying. * The "Pokemon Global Link" is the service that allows you to connect Black and White to your computer to upload the save file. * In addition to "Fight," "Run," and "Pokemon," there is a new menu option called "Shooter." We don't know what this is yet ("Bag" is missing in the clip they show). * Black and White will feature triple battles. * It is confirmed that a villain and a rival will be present. * There will be at least thirteen new places at Isshu. * This game is the first Pokemon game to have more then one save file in the menu (they say to have 3 save/login files) * A new feature which is a DSi-exclusive called the "Visual Phone" was introduced. It is a feature that lets you communicate with four opponents at one time using a video chat. Gallery These are the known pictures of Pokemon Black and Pokemon White Versions. prp1.jpg|Starting Town prp2.jpg|Pokémon Center prp3.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua prp4.jpg|Hiun City PokemonBWCave.jpg|Ice Cave Bridge.jpg|Bridge IsshuRegion.jpg|Isshu Region Genders.jpg|Select Your Gender Factory.jpg|Factory City.jpg|A City Forest.jpg|Forest SkyArrow Bridge.jpg|Sky Arrow Bridge, Hiun City HiunHarbor.jpg|Hiun City Harbor HiunMarket.jpg|Hiun City Market HiunAlley.jpg|Hiun City Alleyway TP.jpg|Tsutaja vs Pokabu MT.jpg|Mujimaru vs. Tsutaja PM.jpg|Pokabu vs. Mujimaru T.jpg|Tsutaja Pokabu1.jpg|Pokabu M.jpg|Mujimaru Railroad.jpg|Railroad Station Hiun City.jpg|Hiun City HiunCity.jpg|Hiun City RE1.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised a Entei RE2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised as Entei RZ1.jpg|Zoroark is changing RZ2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark RZ3.jpg|Zoroark Transformed! ZZ1.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua ZZ2.jpg|Zorua vs. Zoroark Genders1.jpg|Hero Art pokemonblackandwhitejtv580px.jpg|Japanese GamePlay Links *http://www.pokemon.co.jp/bw/index.html *http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=17161 *http://www.serebii.net/index2.shtml Category:Main Series games Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Generation V Pokémon